The Secret
by dark-dreamer-soul
Summary: Un accidente que esconde un gran secreto tras de sí y una joven que vive en la oscuridad, pero una luz comenzara a dar sentido a su nueva vida, sin embargo ¿es el amor más fuerte que el destino?
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret**

_- No hagas esto más difícil_ – dijo una mujer alta de cabello negro recogido en una moña caía sobre su espalda con elegancia sentándose en la cómoda y grande silla roja detrás del escritorio central de la habitación – _es una decisión tomada y punto._

_- No me parece justo _– el joven que la observaba desde la mitad de la inmensa habitación caminó furiosamente hasta el escritorio – _no lo consultaste conmigo._

_- Es lo mejor para ti._

_- Quiero ayudar_

_- Si quieres ayudar, entonces no pongas más problemas y ve a terminar tus estudios._

_- El problema es que yo quiero quedarme aquí y ayudarte._

_- Sé que desde que murió tu padre las cosas se han complicado un poco, pero estaré bien._

_- Mamá… _- el joven miró a la hermosa mujer que estaba frente él, sentada detrás del inmenso mueble de madera tallada, la mujer de cabello negro y tez blanca, observaba a su único hijo varón con comprensión.

_- Syaoran, es una decisión tomada y no hay marcha atrás_ – dijo su madre con autoridad, él bajo la mirada enojado, Ieran Li suspiro –_ hijo es una gran oportunidad, es una de las mejores universidades en Japón._

_- Aún así mamá, quiero ayudarte con lo de la empresa, puedo estudiar aquí y ayudarte, pero si me voy…_

_- Dedícate a tus estudios Syaoran, lo que suceda aquí es mi problema y me encargaré de ello, no te preocupes _– le dijo su madre con suavidad convenciendo al castaño, sus ojos de color como el chocolate se clavaron en el suelo y sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera lo salvaría de su destino, salió de la oficina de su madre.

Aquel momento no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, suspiro resignado y abrochó su cinturón esperando el aterrizaje y cerró sus ojos recordando a su familia y su casa, iba a estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa y, para agregarle más sal al asunto, era en contra de su voluntad. Bajó del avión en silencio y siguió a la manada de gente que se dirigía hacia la salida, allí tomó su equipaje y observó con detenimiento a las personas que esperaban detrás de las transparentes puertas que daban paso a la gente para encontrarse con amigos y familiares, suspiro al ver un cartel con su nombre y se dirigió hacia él. Un hombre alto, de pelo negro que se escapaba debajo del sombrero de chofer y ojos oscuros, tomó el equipaje de Shaoran y lo guió hacia una limusina negra, el castaño lo siguió en silencio.

- Buenas tardes joven Li – lo saludo un hombre de pelo canoso y anteojos, Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y trató de sonreír, pero le fue imposible – mi nombre es Ryo y estoy a cargo de usted mientras Sonomi-sama regresa a casa, ella quería venir a darle la bienvenida, pero tuvo un pequeño inconveniente.

- De acuerdo – dijo Syaoran fingiendo estar interesado en por qué era la amiga de su madre no lo venía a recibir.

Después de eso, el recorrido hacia la residencia Daidouji fue tranquilo, el señor Ryo le explicaba los horarios de cada comida y la cantidad de beneficios que tenía vivir en Japón, también señalando sitios importantes que él debía conocer para poder guiarse y no terminara perdiendo, el joven observaba escuchando atentamente las recomendaciones y explicaciones del señor Ryo. Syaoran se sentó para observar mejor la casa Daidouji, las rejas de color negro se abrieron para dar paso al auto y mostrar el hermoso jardín que precedía a la casa, la fuente central hecha en mármol blanco lucía imponente frente a la entrada a la casa, la limusina se detuvo frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal y el señor Ryo le indico a Syaoran que debían bajar.

_- Hijo, esta oportunidad no las dejes pasar, aprovéchala, hay muchas cosas que tal vez no entiendas ahora, pero en el camino todo se irá aclarando, aunque las cosas se tornen oscuras no olvides quien eres y no te rindas, a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar, pero debes aprender a vivir con el cambio_ – las palabras de Ieran Li retumbaron en su cabeza al ver la inmensa puerta de madera abrirse para permitirle la entrada, no entendía porque su madre había hablado tan misteriosamente en ese momento, pero sabía que algo detrás de aquella conversación se ocultaba y su madre quería ayudarlo a que él lograra descifrarlo.

Sin esperar más Syaoran entró a la inmensa mansión que tenía frente a él, suspiro resignado recordando las palabras de su madre antes de subirse al avión y encaminarse a su nueva vida en Japón, no tenía de otra y sabía que era un reto acostumbrarse a ese nuevo lugar, el mayordomo le sonrió tratando de animar un poco al serio chico mientras ponía sus maletas cerca de la puerta y otros empleados se encargaban de recogerlas y llevar las maletas al segundo piso, Shaoran observó con detenimiento la limpieza y magnificencia que emanaba de cada parte de la casa, la blancura de las paredes combinada con una suave y sencilla decoración hacía de la casa un espacio agradable y relajante, la escalera con barandas de mármol a lado y lado se dividía en dos en la mitad, el mayordomo llamo de nuevo su atención guiándolo hacia la sala, el comedor y la cocina, él lo siguió con fingido interés, pero algo en verdad llamó su atención, una hermosa melodía que provenía del cuarto al lado de la sala, en un descuido de su guía se introdujo a la habitación. Jamás pensó que aquella hermosa tonada que emanaba de las teclas de aquel piano de cola era producida por una joven de pelo castaño claro, caía en cascada sobre su espalda, cerró sus ojos sin poder evitarlo debido al mágico poder de la melodía mientras sentía como la tranquilidad lo iba embargando por completo, la sensación de serenidad lo hacía sentir relajado y menos molesto de sus problemas. De pronto, la melodía dejo de sonar y Syaoran abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Tomoyo-chan… ¿eres tú? – preguntó con timidez y miedo la joven del piano, lentamente fue girando su rostro hacia él, si su voz le había parecido encantadora, ver su rostro lo había dejado sin aliento, su pelo combinaba a la perfección con su tez clara, sus finas facciones y su dulce sonrisa eran cautivantes, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel castaño eran los ojos esmeralda que tenía aquella cautivadora joven, aquellas orbes verdes mostraban tanta dulzura y calidez que dejaron sin habla al joven.

- Señorita Sakura, disculpe si el joven Li la asustó – dijo la voz del anciano mayordomo, ella asintió y le dedico una sonrisa a Li, él se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado.

- Soy Li Syaoran – se presentó él cuando recupero la compostura, ella volvió a asentir y a sonreírle.

- El joven Syaoran es el hijo de una de las amigas de Sonomi-sama y se quedará con nosotros para terminar sus estudios aquí en Japón – comentó el mayordomo, luego añadió – ella es la señorita Sakura, es la mejor amiga de la señorita Tomoyo y Sonomi-sama la quiere como si fuera su hija.

- Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerte Li-kun – dijo ella inclinando la cabeza, él hizo lo mismo y al levantar de nuevo su rostro quedó atrapado por la cálida mirada de la chica.

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!! – dijo una joven de pelo largo negro, sus ojos de color violeta eran expresivos y dulces, ella se acercó a la joven que permanecía sentada en el banco y la abrazo - ¡Por Dios! Me asustaste Sakura, pensé que te había pasado algo – dijo ella mirando a su amiga con preocupación, la castaña solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Me encuentro perfectamente bien, de hecho el señor Ryo me estaba presentando al joven Li – dijo Sakura dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga.

- ¿Ah? – la amatista se giro para ver al mayordomo y al castaño - ¡oh! Hola Syaoran, pensé que llegabas más tarde.

- Mi madre adelantó el vuelo – dijo Syaoran de mala gana – de todas formas no importa Tomoyo.

- Ya veo… bien, discúlpame, debo acompañar a Sakura a su habitación – dijo ella, Sakura se levantó y tomó la mano de Tomoyo en silencio, en su rostro permanecía aquella dulce sonrisa, ambas salieron de la habitación sin decir más mientras un pensativo Syaoran las observaba perderse en las escaleras.

- ¿Vive aquí? – preguntó Syaoran mientras salían de la habitación, Ryo asintió con la cabeza - ¿y su familia?

- La señorita Sakura perdió a su familia en un accidente… recientemente, lo único que le queda es su hermano que está estudiando en Francia, no ha podido venir a verla a pesar del estado en el que se encuentra la señorita, así que Sonomi-sama se hizo cargo de ella y como aun le falta un año para la mayoría de edad, mi señora está buscando su custodia.

- Pero, supongo que algún pariente querrá hacerse cargo de ella.

- Me temo que no tenía más familia que su padre y su hermano.

- Entonces… ¿contra quién pelea la custodia? – preguntó confundido el castaño y el señor Ryo bajo la mirada con tristeza.

- El señor Clow Reed – contestó a la pregunta del joven, Syaoran lo miró incrédulo.

- ¿Clow Reed busca la custodia de esa joven? No lo creo.

- El padre de la señorita Sakura, Fujitaka-san, era muy amigo del señor Clow, nunca se casó y por lo tanto no tiene hijos, al parecer la señorita Sakura es como la hija que nunca tuvo y por eso quiere quedarse con ella, pero desconozco los motivos por los cuales un señor tan importante quiera como hija justo a la señorita Sakura, son solo suposiciones.

- Interesante – murmuro Syaoran y observó de nuevo las grandes escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

El señor Ryo, muy amablemente terminó de mostrarle la residencia Daidouji al nuevo inquilino, por último lo guió hasta su cuarto y haciendo una reverencia se retiro, Syaoran cerró la puerta de su nuevo cuarto y se dispuso a desempacar, sin embargo los suaves golpes en la puerta le indicaron que esto tendría que esperar un poco, con pereza abrió la puerta y se encontró con…

* * *

Sakura se dejó guiar por su amiga en silencio, aun estaba algo asustada por aquel nuevo chico, no sabía como era y no tenía ni idea como hacer para reconocerlo, eso le causaría problemas un poco, su amiga no se cansaba de hablar y reprocharle el no haberle avisado que iba a estar en el cuarto de música, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se olvidó de las indicaciones de Tomoyo y trastabillo en el último escalón, cerró sus ojos por instinto y espero el golpe, pero solo sintió las manos de su amiga sosteniéndola para evitar que se cayera.

- Sakura te dije que faltaba un escalón – le dijo Tomoyo ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio, Sakura rió apenada y asintió con la cabeza – trata de ponerme atención mientras memorizas la casa, no quiero que te pase nada.

- Estaré bien Tomoyo-chan – dijo Sakura sonriéndole para tranquilizarla – no tienes que preocuparte tanto.

- ¿Qué tal si no hubiera estado yo a tu lado? Te hubieras pegado muy duro y… ¿Cómo que no me preocupe tanto? Eres mi amiga – le dijo Tomoyo preocupada, Sakura bajó al cabeza y su sonrisa se torno triste.

- No siempre vas a estar ahí cuidándome Tomoyo...

- Mientras pueda lo haré – dijo ella con seguridad – ahora vamos que debes reposar, ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico.

- Pero, ya me siento mejor, además ya van a hacer 7 meses desde que… sucedió el accidente.

- Sakura, debes cuidarte mucho aun, el golpe fue grave y sabes todos los problemas que tienes ahora por no cuidarte bien, no quiero que empeoré tu estado de salud.

- Lo sé Tomoyo, siempre te preocupas mucho por mí, pero no quiero causarte problemas, ya me acostumbre a subir la escalera sin ayuda y a arreglarme yo sola.

- Aún así, estaré a tu lado mientras acaben las vacaciones y aunque regrese a estudiar, por las tardes estaré pendiente de ti.

- Gracias amiga – dijo Sakura abrazándola, ella sonrió y guió a su amiga a su cuarto.

- Bien, pero no me has contestado una cosa – dijo Tomoyo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sakura camino con lentitud tocando la pared hasta sentir su cama, luego se sentó en ella y se giro a ver a su amiga - ¿Cómo te pareció Syaoran?

- No lo sé – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada – tiene una voz preciosa, de eso estoy segura, pero no sé como es y me asusta, no quiero incomodarlo.

- Deja eso, Syaoran es un buen amigo mío y de Eriol, mi mamá le ofreció a su madre la estancia mientras él haga sus estudios aquí en Japón – comentó Tomoyo sentándose al lado de la castaña – tiene 19 años, pronto cumplirá los 20 y va para cuarto semestre de…

- ¿Ya termino la preparatoria? – preguntó Sakura asombrada – pensé que venía a terminar e iniciar la universidad… no que ya estaba en ella.

- Pues ya ves que no, de todas formas tú con 17 años pronto vas a terminar la prepa, inclusive primero que yo.

- Sí, pero lo mío es un caso especial – dijo ella y mordió su labio inferior tratando de evitar la tristeza.

- Sakurita… no pienses en eso, antes ponte feliz que haz aprendido y que estás saliendo adelante con todo esto.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo más animada la castaña – sin embargo aún no lo he 'visto' – dijo Sakura retomando el tema del nuevo joven.

- La curiosidad mató al gato ¿sabes? – dijo la amatista para luego reír, Sakura no pudo evitar unirse a su risa, su amiga siempre la animaba un poco y era su único apoyo en Japón, sabía que podía contar con ella en todo momento, además, Tomoyo era muy especial con ella, al ser ella una gran diseñadora, le hacía probar todos sus vestidos, pero su extraña manía era filmarla en todo momento, en esos momentos de verdad apreció haber podido observar las grabaciones de su amiga durante toda su infancia y juventud, cuando pararon de reír, Tomoyo miro de nuevo a su amiga y comenzó a describirle al nuevo inquilino, Sakura solo la escuchó atentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba al joven que describía su amiga.

* * *

Syaoran se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al sonriente joven que había venido a visitarlo, sus ojos, azules como el zafiro, reflejados en sus gafas mostraban curiosidad y serenidad, su cabello de un tono azul oscuro contrastaba con su blanca tez, camino hacia la silla frente al escritorio y se sentó mientras observo como el castaño suspiraba y tomaba sus maletas para desempacar.

- Parece que ya te acoplaste – bromeó el ojiazul mirando al castaño desempacar.

- Un poco, de todas formas no tengo de otra Eriol, no hay más opción – dijo Syaoran guardando en el armario sus chaquetas, Eriol suspiro y luego sonrió.

- Vamos, Syaoran, las cosas no son tan malas como crees, además la última vez que fui a visitarte no te pareció tan mala idea venir a Japón – comentó Eriol mientras recordaba su viaje a Hong Kong

- ¿Será porque eso fue hace 4 años y mi padre aun estaba vivo? – preguntó sarcásticamente Syaoran mirando a su amigo, este se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, es cierto, pero tienes que pensar que todo esto pasa por una razón, no existen las casualidades… solo lo inevitable – dijo Eriol en tono serio, Syaoran se giro a mirarlo, su madre le había dicho lo mismo antes de subirse al avión, un tono enigmático se había apropiado de la voz de Eriol al decir esa frase, luego retomo su postura de calma y sonrió otra vez – así que búscale el lado positivo.

- Ya lo dije, no hay de otra – dijo Syaoran volviendo a tomar algunas de sus prendas y guardarlas en los cajones, de pronto una duda lo asaltó y no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios – Kinomoto… ¿por qué vive aquí?

- Veo que ya la conociste – dijo Eriol sonriendo – aunque estoy segura que ella no quería que nadie la viera, es la consentida de la familia Daidouji, tanto por la mamá como por la hija, creo que son primas… como sea, Tomoyo la quiere demasiado y la cuida… como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y de hecho lo es.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta – dijo Syaoran bajando su maleta de la cama y sentándose en esta, Eriol lo observó y todo atisbo de broma desapareció de su rostro.

- Hace unos 7 u 8 meses Sakura sufrió un terrible accidente en el que murió su padre, ella estuvo en coma durante un mes y en varias ocasiones parecía que no iba a sobrevivir, sin embargo despertó, pero las cosas cambiaron para ella drásticamente.

- Un mes en coma…

- Desde entonces ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la dulce niña ágil, alegre y divertida que era, su mirada aunque sigue siendo dulce esta llena de tristeza y melancolía, se culpa constantemente por la muerte de su padre, ya no suele salir mucho y se ha dedicado a salir adelante en su nueva condición, Tomoyo y su mamá la han cuidado y apoyado desde entonces, pero también mi tío.

- Si, me sorprendió mucho saber que Clow Reed estaba interesado en su custodia, mi padre siempre dijo que era un hombre de cuidado.

- Lo sé, nunca da una puntada sin dedal, no sé que es lo que realmente hay detrás de todo, pero Sakura es un joven especial y temo que mi tío solo quiera utilizarla, antes era más fuerte, ahora es muy frágil y sensible.

- Vaya que es especial – dijo Syaoran mirando el cielo a través de la ventana, alguien tocó a la puerta asustando un poco al castaño – pase.

- Joven Li, pronto va estar la comida – dijo la joven mucama inclinando la cabeza, Syaoran miró el reloj sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que ya eran las 6 de la tarde, el tiempo se le había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asintió con la cabeza, luego la señorita miró a su compañero – Joven Hiragizawa, Tomoyo-sama lo esta buscando.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo, lo mejor será ir a ver que pasa – dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie, la mucama volvió a inclinar la cabeza y se retiro, Eriol se encamino a la puerta – no demoró.

- Tomate tu tiempo – le dijo Syaoran y el ojiazul sonrió para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejar al castaño completamente solo.

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer fic de ccs, espero que les guste y sean sinceros con todo sobre este fic, acepto ideas sobre la carrera de Syaoran, en eso si estoy algo mal, en fin... estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias y comentarios, en verdad espero que les guste! Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret**

Syaoran se dejó caer sobre su cama analizando todo lo que le había dicho Eriol sobre aquella chica de ojos esmeralda, no podía creer que ella hubiera pasado por todo eso, sin embargo sentía que su amigo le había ocultado algo, algo verdaderamente importante, suspiro cansado de no poder saber aquella información con lo que le había dicho su amigo, siempre había sido muy observador y podía descubrir muchas cosas con solo analizar lo que veía o escuchaba, pero extrañamente aquella joven y todo lo relacionado con ella le era difícil de saber.

- ¿Por qué diablos me preocupo por eso? – murmuró mientras cogía su celular de la mesita de noche, lo observo con esperanza, pero no había ni un mensaje ni llamadas pérdidas, volvió a suspirar.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en su familia, sabía que no debía preocuparse demasiado por ellos, sabía que su madre y sus hermanas estarían bien, pero no podía evitar pensar en ellas, las iba a extrañar aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, estaba tan acostumbrado a su casa, a su vida, a su familia que pensar en este nuevo mundo que le esperaba lo incomodaba un poco, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se la pasaba pensando en Hong Kong, se rió de sí mismo y se sentó en el borde de su cama, sabía que muy pronto volverían a llamarlo para la comida, pero realmente no sentía mucha hambre. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, trayendo a su mente la imagen de su madre y se pregunto si había sido lo correcto haber venido a Japón, él quería ayudarle en todo lo relacionado sobre las empresas aunque su sueño fuera otro, a pesar de su insistencia en quedarse, su madre nunca aceptó… ¿Por qué? La duda asaltó su mente de golpe ¿Por qué su madre había insistido tanto en que él viajara a Japón a terminar sus estudios? ¿Por qué se debía quedar en la casa Daidouji si podía haberse quedado en la de Eriol? Pasó una mano por su cabello sin logra hallar una respuesta lógica a sus dudas.

- Tal vez sea casualidad – musito y luego rió – no, no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable – repitió las palabras de su madre y de Eriol con solemnidad para luego soltar otra risa – o simplemente fue una casualidad.

Miro de nuevo su celular y buscó el número que había deseado marcar desde que había aterrizado en Japón, cuando iba a oprimir el botón de llamar, la imagen de la castaña se el vino a la mente, sus dulce rostro de delicadas facciones, finos rasgos, su pelo completamente acorde con su blanca piel y aquellas orbes verde que lo dejaban sin palabras al igual que su sonrisa, dejó que su mente trajera el recuerdo completo del momento en que la conoció, solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde eso, pero aquel encuentro lo había marcado, no podía creer que existiera alguien que inspirara tanta dulzura y calidez, movió su cabeza de lado a lado para despejar sus pensamientos ¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso de ella? Si, muy hermosa y todo, pero no podía decir que le inspiraba dulzura porque escasamente la había visto, no la conocía. Sin embargo, no podía negar que su sonrisa y sus ojos eran cautivantes, lo habían dejado pasmado, aunque ella parecía no notarlo, parecía como si él no estuviera ahí para ella en ese momento. Recordó el momento en que sus ojos esmeralda se había posado en él y lo habían dejado sin habla, pero ella parecía no haberlo visto, como si no estuviese allí.

- Que tonterías pienso – murmuro y oprimió el botón llamar de su celular y aguardó con paciencia que contestaran, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta - ¡Oh, vamos! Contesta – rogó en voz baja el castaño y volvió a marcar el número, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, nadie contestó.

Volvió a intentarlo, pero nada cambiaba, la impaciencia se iba apoderando de él lentamente, ya estaba golpeando el suelo con el zapato, le molestaba que nadie respondiera su llamada, pero en especial le molestaba que ELLA no le contestara, después de todo era ella la que había insistido en que lo llamara a penas llegara a Japón y él tampoco podía negar que quería escuchar su voz. Suspiro fastidiado porque no contestaran, ya estaba de mal humor por ello y eso no le agradaba mucho, espero rogando en su interior porque en esta ocasión si funcionara, pero…

- ¡Tomoyo-chan! – la puerta se abrió y Syaoran se giro a mirar quien había entrado sin pedir permiso a su –ahora- cuarto, lo cual lo ponía de peor humor y aumento más al ver el tímido rostro de Sakura asomarse por la puerta - ¿Tomoyo? – preguntó de nuevo y su voz tembló, sus ojos mostraban miedo y angustia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le espetó con rudeza Syaoran al ver que ella ni se inmutaba al verlo en la mitad de la habitación, Sakura tragó saliva y se alejó de la puerta mientras él al abría por completo.

- Lo siento, no quería molestar a nadie, yo no…

- ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – sabía que no se debía molestar por esto y que no debía estar desahogando su enojo en ella, pero no podía hacer nada ahora, ya había comenzado.

- No es eso, yo sólo…

- Además Tomoyo no está aquí o… ¿Es qué acaso la ves en la habitación? – preguntó con impaciencia el castaño al ver como ella bajaba la cabeza y miraba el suelo mientras unos mechones de pelo tapaban su rostro aun sin contestar nada, le molestaba que ella no lo mirara a la cara y le respondiera, lo que se sumaba a todo lo que de por sí lo tenía de mal humor – contéstame.

- No lo sé, yo…

- No está aquí, así que vete por favor, no quiero hablar con nadie – dijo y le dio la espalda a la nerviosa y asustada joven que trataba de contener las lágrimas, ella dio un paso hacia atrás sin saber que hacer, su voz sonaba realmente molesta y no era su intención haber entrado así y causarle problemas - ¡ah! Y la próxima vez que veas una puerta, toca antes de entrar – dijo girando un poco su cabeza para mirarla con rudeza, ella mordió su labio inferior llena de miedo y frustración por lo que estaba pasando.

- Yo… en verdad lo siento – dijo Sakura, su voz se quebró haciendo reaccionar a Syaoran y mostrarle que la había tratado muy duro, ella se giro y trató de huir, pero chocó con alguien quien la tomó del brazo con delicadeza para evitar que se cayera.

- Sakura-chan…

- Discúlpeme – dijo ella soltándose y corriendo hacia su habitación, Eriol la observó desaparecer por el corredor, estaba un poco confundido, nunca había visto a Sakura tan alterada y eso lo preocupaba un poco.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Eriol aun sin dejar de observar el vació corredor por el cual había desaparecido la castaña.

- Creo que fui algo rudo con ella – dijo Syaoran volviéndose a sentar en su cama, Eriol lo miró confundido y Syaoran reposos su cabeza entre sus manos – no debí tratarla tan mal.

- Dime exactamente que le dijiste – dijo Eriol preocupado al ver a su amigo así de preocupado – creo haberte dicho que ella ahora es muy sensible.

- Sí me lo dijiste, es sólo que… me molesto que ella no contestara el celular y Kinomoto entró así sin avisar lo que me molestó más y yo…

- ¿Por qué Sakura habrá entrado de improviso a tu habitación? No tiene sentido – dijo Eriol recostándose contra el marco de la puerta.

- Estaba buscando a Tomoyo y seguro pensó que la encontraría aquí, me enojó que ni siquiera me notara y le dije que si la veía en la habitación--

- ¿Qué tú le dijiste que?

- Le dije que si la veía en la habitación y le dije que cuando viera una puerta no olvidara tocar antes de entrar… fui algo grosero con ella y lo peor es que desahogue mi enojo en Kinomoto, lo que no es justo, pero ella tuvo la culpa por entrar así.

- ¿Estás loco? – dijo Eriol levantando la voz y haciendo que el castaño levantara el rostro para observarlo, su amigo parecía fuera de sí, parecía enojado - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirle eso?

- No lo sé, estaba fuera de sí.

- Y no podías buscar otra cosa que decirle como: "no entres así de repente" o "no, aquí no esta Tomoyo, por favor déjame solo", lo único que se te ocurrió fue lastimarla.

- No quise lastimarla – se defendió el castaño enojado por el tono de reproche de su amigo, lo estaba regañando y no entendía por qué.

- Si, estoy seguro de eso – espeto irónicamente Eriol – Syaoran, no pudiste ser más hiriente con ella porque... porque no pudiste.

- ¿Por qué te enoja tanto que la haya regañado? Ella fue la que entro inoportunamente.

- No me enoja eso Syaoran, lo que me enoja es lo que le dijiste "le dije que si la veía en la habitación…" ¡Por Dios, Syaoran! ¿No se te ocurrió algo peor?

- ¿De que diablos me hablas? – dijo Syaoran quien se estaba exasperando por no entender porque su amigo estaba tan enojado.

- ¿No entiendes de lo que hablo? – dijo Eriol con sarcasmo – ¿no eres tú el buen observador que no pasa detalle?

- Si, bueno, a veces no doy con las pistas – respondió con ironía el castaño.

- Se nota, no sé cómo diablos fuiste a decirle eso a Sakura sabiendo su estado.

- ¿Cuál estado? Ya esta bien.

- Syaoran… ¿no lo has notado? Sakura es ciega, eso fue lo que le quito el accidente, no solo le quito a su padre, también la oportunidad de ver de nuevo, no hay solución para su ceguera y ¿tú vienes a decirle que si ve algo? – le dijo Eriol, su voz estaba impregnada de preocupación – voy a buscarla – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El remordimiento lentamente lo fue invadiendo hasta hacerlo caer en el suelo, había sido un monstruo al decirle todo eso, al tratarla tan mal… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ella no podía ver? Aquel detalle le ayudaba a entender muchas cosas, como el porque no le había respondido ni se defendió cuando él la trato mal, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas y se maldijo internamente por haber sido tan despistado y no haber notado el estado de aquella joven. Las palabras de Eriol comenzaban a tener sentido y su discusión se repetía en su mente una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo, se sentía miserable por haberla hecho sentir tan mal ahora que sabía la verdad sobre ella. Tenía que disculparse con ella, pero… ¿Cómo? Después de eso, estaba seguro de que ella no querría verlo más, o tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo, unos suaves golpes en la puerta la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

- Joven Li, ya esta puesta la mesa – dijo la misma criada que había venido a avisarle antes, él asintió con la cabeza y ella se marchó. En silencio se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el comedor con la imagen de la asustada Sakura en su cabeza.

Ella corrió hacia su refugio, el único lugar donde se sentía segura en eso últimos meses, no estaba muy segura sí realmente se dirigía hacia su cuarto, se sentía un poco desorientada con todo lo que acaba de suceder, solo quería alejar lo que él le había dicho, dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su cuarto, se sentía devastada por dentro, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas empapando su rostro, no quería que Tomoyo la viera así porque sabía el interrogatorio de preguntas que se le vendría encima y no quería decirle que aquella persona desconocida la había tratado un poco duro… por no decir mal.

- Tal vez aun no sepa mi problema – murmuró, pero sabía que eso no podía ser, Tomoyo debió habérselo dicho como tal vez no, no estaba segura, pero las palabras de aquel joven retumban en su cabeza una y otra vez lastimándola más, movió su cabeza de lado a lado para despejar sus pensamientos, pero fue inútil.

Coloco sus manos sobre la pared para orientarse un poco y saber si iba camino hacia su habitación, pero en lugar de encontrar la pared encontró el pasamanos que llevaba a su cuarto, sonrió aliviada de haber llegado al lugar correcto y comenzó a subir la escalera de nuevo, pero no estaba concentrada en el camino y había olvidado por completo la imagen que había creado para poder subir sola, trastabillo en el primer escalón y lo mismo en el segundo, pero logró sostenerse para no caerse, sin embargo en el tercer escalón no pudo evitar trastabillar de nuevo y caer, suspiro resignada y se sentó recostando su espalda contra la pared, reposo su cabeza en sus rodillas y las abrazos mientras lloraba en silencio, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, no quería preocupar a nadie, no quería causar más problemas en ese día. No pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara al pensar en aquellas cosas, aunque Tomoyo se lo había repetido infinidad de veces, ella sabía que le estaba causando muchos problemas a su amiga y su familia, por más que se esforzaba para aprenderse la casa de memoria y lograr subsistir por sí sola para regresar a su casa, no lograba que nada saliera bien y se sentía muy deprimida por ello.

- Papá… - murmuró entre los sollozos que acompañaban sus palabras.

- Sakura-chan – la voz de Eriol la hizo levantar su rostro para comprobar que sus oídos no le mentían, sin embargo el recuerdo de su ceguera la entristeció más y se sintió tonta por ello.

- Ho… hola Eriol – dijo ella limpiando su rostro, tratando de evitar que él la viera llorando.

- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás aquí sentada en las escaleras?

- Iba para mi cuarto, pero… me caí – dijo ella con sinceridad, realmente no encontraba otra excusa para explicar porque estaba sentada en las escaleras.

- Ya veo, pero ya van a servir la comida, es mejor que bajemos pronto – dijo Eriol, ella sonrió ante la amabilidad de su amigo y supo por el tono de su voz que él también le estaba sonriendo, sin embargo negó con la cabeza, rechazando la invitación.

- Gracias Eriol, pero no – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada, Eriol se sorprendió.

- Ah… ya en tiendo, prefieres esperar a Tomoyo.

- No es eso, de verás – dijo la castaña dejando de sonreír – es solo que no tengo hambre y no quiero bajar, no ahora.

- Estás triste, tu voz te delata – le dijo Eriol sentándose a su lado, ella suspiro resignada a no poder ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones - ¿fue por lo que sucedió con Syaoran? – se aventuró a preguntar el ojiazul, ella mordió su labio inferior instintivamente para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro.

- No quiero causar más problemas – murmuro en voz baja ella, Eriol tomó su mano tomando por sorpresa la castaña que se sobresaltó un poco, Eriol solo le sonrió.

- No los causas.

- Eso dicen todos, pero… ¿Cómo sé que es la verdad?

- Pues… porque te lo decimos, deberías confiar un poco en nuestra palabra – dijo Eriol, ella bajó de nuevo su rostro, él siempre era tan amable con ella, además de dulce, no entendía por qué Eriol actuaba tan diferente con ella que con otras personas, pero sabía que podía contar con él, Eriol siempre estaba ahí para escucharla.

- Es solo, que a veces siento que estorbo, ya sabes… no puedo hacer nada, no veo – calló por un minuto mientras recobraba el valor para seguir hablando sin que las lágrimas delataran su gran tristeza – y no colaboró mucho en mi recuperación para poder regresar a mi casa.

- No me gusta que sigas pensando en vivir sola allí – comentó Eriol, su voz sonaba seria y a la vez preocupada, Sakura dirigió sus ojos hacia donde suponía que estaba su amigo y trató de sonreírle.

- Es una de mis metas, muchas personas como yo han superado esto y hacen cosas magnificas, muchas viven solas… quiero poder superar esto y ser como esas personas para no causar problemas a nadie y también para sentirme bien conmigo misma.

- Sakura – musito Eriol anonadado por lo que le decía su amiga, volvió a sonreír al entender un poco los motivos por los cuales ella se esforzaba tanto en sobresalir sola, pero sabía que la ayuda no le venía mal a la castaña y no dejaría de apoyarla.

- Suena algo tanto, pero si estoy viva es por algo y quiero… quiero lograr todos mis sueños porque sigo viva – continuo ella bajando de nuevo su mirada.

- La ayuda nunca está de más – agrego Eriol y Sakura sonrió.

- Sé que no, pero eso no significa que no quiera salir adelante y mantenerme detrás de los demás.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Eriol y suspiro - ¿aún no tienes hambre?

- No – dijo ella a la vez que negaba con su cabeza – aun no tengo hambre, deberías ir, parece que tú si tienes.

- Un poco – dijo Eriol y ambos rieron, ella escuchó como su amigo se ponía de pie – bien, supongo que iré por Syaoran para bajar al comedor ya que tú no quisiste acompañarme – comentó él y ella sonrió como disculpa, por instinto extendió su mano y se encontró con la de él, la tomó y con su ayuda se puso de pie, ambos sonrieron.

- Es una buena idea – dijo ella, inclino su cabeza para despedirse de su amigo y marcharse, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de su amigo rodeándola.

- No le hagas caso a Syaoran, es algo tonto y no se da cuenta de muchas cosas – dijo en voz baja Eriol, aún abrazando al castaña, ella asintió aun perpleja.

Syaoran camino en silencio hasta la gran escalera que llevaba al primer piso, aun seguía regañándose por haber sido tan grosero con aquella joven de ojos esmeralda, estaba realmente preocupado por ella aunque no entendía el porqué y eso lo irritaba un poco, solo la había visto dos veces y ya necesitaba verla de nuevo. Negó con su cabeza lo que pasaba por su mente, se sentía mal por haber desahogado su enojo con ella o eso era lo que él quería creer, pero por más que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de ello, más fuerte lo golpeaba en su mente el rostro de aquella chica. Suspiro cansado de pelear contra sí mismo y levantó la vista para observar el lugar, unos ruidos prevenientes detrás de él llamaron su atención, él creía que estaba solo, se giró para observar como Eriol ayudaba a parar a la hermosa joven que estaba sentada en las escaleras.

- Tal vez debería disculparme ahora – pensó el castaño decidido y dio un paso hacia ellos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver como Eriol abrazaba a la chica de improviso.

Su cuerpo se paralizó en ese momento y sintió como un extraño sentimiento se iba apoderando de él, quería ir hasta allá, no para disculparse, sino para separar a Eriol de ella, no soportaba verlos así tan juntos. Sus propios pensamientos lo sorprendieron, no tenía porque sentirse así, no entendía porque quería coger a golpes a Eriol por haber abrazando a su amiga, después de todo él es un completo extraño para ella que la trató mal mientras Eriol era un amigo, tal vez, de toda la vida, sin embargo la rabia que sentía por verlos así aumentaba cada segundo más y más, su cuerpo quería ir hasta allá y cumplir lo que quería, pero su mente ordenaba cordura, así que finalmente dio la espalda a aquella imagen y se dispuso a bajar al comedor.

- ¡Hey, Syaoran! – la voz de Eriol llamándolo lo irrito más de lo que ya estaba, no se giró sino que se quedó quieto esperando a que su amigo lo alcanzara.

- Pensé que ya estabas abajo – le espetó con frialdad el castaño, Eriol se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al mal genio de su amigo.

- Ya ves que no, estaba remediando el daño que hiciste.

- Gracias, lo próxima vez déjame resolverlo a mí – dijo Syaoran bajando más rápido las escaleras, Eriol se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo y se rió lo más pacito que pudo, pero Syaoran se volteó irritado - ¿Qué te da risa?

- Nada – dijo el ojiazul tratando de contener la risa, Syaoran lo miraba exigiéndole una explicación, pero él se limito a pasar de largo al castaño y seguir como si nada – es solo que… lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima – agregó mientras la risa se le escapaba y aumentaba el mal humor de Syaoran.

- Espero que te atragantes con algo en la comida – murmuró Syaoran, soltó un suspiro y trató de calmarse un poco no tenía sentido discutir con Eriol, pero lo que sí tenía que analizar un poco y buscarle sentido era a ese extraño sentimiento que emergió cuando lo vio tan cerca de Kinomoto, era algo en lo que realmente tenía que pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret**

Eriol lo esperaba en el final de la escalera aun riendo, lo cual aumentaba a cada segundo el mal genio del castaño que no entendía que le hacía tanta gracia a su amigo. Sin embargo, trató de mantener la compostura y lo siguió hasta el comedor, en la puerta dos mucamas los estaban esperando, cada una los guió a sus respectivos asientos y pacientes esperaron a Tomoyo y su madre. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró volver a su estado de calma e indiferencia, aunque la sonrisa pícara de Eriol no le ayudaba mucho a controlarse, sabía que aquella sonrisa significaba algo que siempre le era difícil de descubrir, algo que Eriol notó y él no, lo cual lo sacaba constantemente de sus casillas tratando de descifrar lo que escondía su amigo.

La puerta del inmenso comedor se abrió de nuevo, con aquel brillo que la caracterizaba, Tomoyo hizo su elegante entrada al comedor caminando despreocupadamente hasta su puesto, sus ojos tenían un singular destello de alegría y tranquilidad, su largo cabello se mecía al vaivén de sus pasos manteniendo su dulce sonrisa, al tomar asiento saludo a sus amigos para detallar los puestos vacíos.

- ¿Aun no ha llegado mi mamá? – preguntó Tomoyo.

- No, Tomoyo-sama, pero nos pidió que le avisáramos que no demorara en llegar

- Ya veo – musito la amatista en voz baja.

- Por mí no hay problema en esperarla – dijo Eriol sonriendo, Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo su preocupación mayor estaba en el otro puesto vacío.

- Himiko – llamó Tomoyo un poco preocupada al no ver a su amiga allí - ¿ya le avisaste a Sakura-chan?

- Sí, Tomoyo-sama – contestó la empleada, Tomoyo miró inquieta a Eriol, quien mantenía su sonrisa.

- Yo hable con ella antes de bajar – comentó Eriol mirando de reojo a Syaoran, quien inmediatamente se tensó al oír esto.

- ¿ah, sí? – Tomoyo lo miro con incredulidad – y…

- Bueno, me dijo que no tenía hambre y que no iba a bajar.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Tomoyo preocupada y poniéndose de pie, Syaoran, bajo la mirada, sabía que en parte era su culpa que ella no quisiera bajar - ¿Cómo que no quiere bajar a comer?

- No tiene hambre.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada – contestó con tranquilidad Eriol mirando a Syaoran, Tomoyo siguió su mirada aun preocupada y sin entender anda.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Sakura no pierde el apetito así porque sí – dijo Tomoyo caminando hacia la salida.

- Déjala sola un rato, luego vas a hablar con ella – dijo Eriol tratando de tranquilizar a la amatista.

- Debió suceder algo grave, algo que la pusiera triste para que no quisiese comer.

- O tal vez sólo no tiene hambre – repitió el ojiazul clavando su mirada en la joven, Tomoyo suspiro resignada y regresó a su puesto aun intranquila por su amiga.

- ¿En verdad esta todo bien con Sakurita?

- Sí lo está, simplemente no tiene hambre, más tarde vas y la obligas a comer – comentó Eriol en broma y regalándole una sonrisa a la amatista, quien al ver la seguridad de Eriol ante lo que decía y su sonrisa, se tranquilizo un poco.

- Si tu lo dices… - suspiro dejando la frase inconclusa, Syaoran se sentía en la mitad de una situación algo incómoda, no solo por la parte de Sakura, sino también por la forma en como Eriol y Tomoyo se estaban mirando en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era que sirvieran pronto la comida para desaparecer y pensar un poco lo que estaba pasando, a parte de buscar un espacio para descansar, el día en verdad se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Una de las empleadas se acercó a Tomoyo para preguntarle algo, la amatista asintió sonriéndole y en seguida sirvieron la cena, no habían terminado de poner los platos cuando entro la madre de Tomoyo y los saludo a todos, al parecer había mucho tráfico a esas horas y se le había hecho tarde, Tomoyo y su madre conversaron un poco sobre su día para luego abrir su conversación a los otros dos jóvenes que las acompañaban en la cena. Aunque le era extraño compartir con ellos su día, sabía que debía acostumbrarse un poco, ya no estaban en Hong Kong, ya no estaba en China y menos en su casa, así que debía hacerse a la idea.

* * *

Sakura esperó pacientemente a que Eriol la dejará sola y bajará al comedor, sabía que si se mantenía en silencio pasaría inadvertida por toda la casa, escuchó la voz de alguien más en la escalera principal, aquella voz que la había regañado esa tarde, de nuevo la tristeza volvió a ella, pero sabía que Tomoyo no demoraría en regresar a casa y si al veía así, no dudaría en interrogarla hasta hacerla confesar que la preocupaba o entristecía. Con sigilo caminó hacia la escalera principal y escuchó la puerta del comedor abrirse y supo que esa era su única oportunidad de ir a la sala de música, bajó con cuidado las escaleras y escuchó como la puerta volvía a cerrarse, espero un poco y siguió bajando hasta que llego al primer piso, lo cual la lleno de calma, además nadie la había notado aun. Con más cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible abrió la puerta del cuarto de música, sabía que no se había equivocado de puerta, ya que el olor que emanaba de esa habitación era inconfundible para ella, aquella esencia inconfundible de su habitación favorita, el aroma de la flor de cerezo con las cuales Tomoyo adornaba la habitación la guiaba hasta su parte favorita, el inmenso piano de cola que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, no tenía que encender la luz para toca, tampoco la necesitaba debido a su ceguera, pero recordaba tan bien aquel instrumento que no importaba su situación o su entorno, podía crear melodías en este. Tomó asiento en la butaca frente al piano y acarició con delicadeza la tapa que cubría las teclas, con cuidado subió está y tocó con la yema de sus dedos cada una de las teclas que estaban debajo de la posición de sus manos. Respiro profundamente y dejándose inundar por los sentimientos de tristeza y frustración que la acompañaban dejó que sus dedos tocaran su melodía favorita.

_- Que hermosa melodía_ – Sakura cerró sus ojos trayendo a su memoria los recuerdos con su madre, cuando había tocado su primera melodía completa – _eres muy hábil para la música._

- Mamá… - musito al viento en medio del silencio, la suave risa de su madre la acompañó por un instante.

_- Dime hija_.

- ¿En verdad crees que suena bien? – preguntó ella como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión, la risa de su madre volvió a llenar el lugar.

_- Por supuesto que sí, es una melodía preciosa_.

- Touya siempre se burla de mis intentos.

_- Él es así, es su forma de apoyarte_.

- Entonces… ¿te gustó?

- _Me encanto hija, anda vuelve a tocarla para mí._

- Vale – musito mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla repitiendo la melodía que había aprendido de su mamá, la habitación llena de la hermosa música que tocaba la castaña fue el refugio de la joven por esos instantes, por un momento sintió a su mamá y a su papá a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos- te extraño mamá.

Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron en el comedor hablando, Sonomi se disculpo y se retiro apenas termino la cena, al parecer estaba llena de trabajo, mientras los jóvenes se quedaron allí, sin embargo, Syaoran parecía ausente, escuchaba las voces de sus amigos hablar de cosas que él no parecía llamarle la atención. De pronto una extraña melodía captó su atención, miro a sus amigos para saber si no estaba alucinando, pero sus amigos parecían no haber escuchado nada. Llenó de curiosidad por saber de donde provenía la música, y más importante, quien estaba tocando, se retiro del comedor replicando que estaba cansado y se iría a dormir ya. Al salir del salón, cerró la puerta y pudo escucha con mayor nitidez la melodía, supo inmediatamente que provenía del cuarto de música donde había visto por primera vez a Kinomoto, de repente este pensamiento le llenó de fuerzas para abrir la puerta y saber si era ella la que estaba tocando, pero al tocar la perilla de la puerta escuchó la voz de la joven, tan dulce y suave, pero estaba impregnada de tristeza, llamaba a su mamá, decía que la extrañaba; Syaoran entreabrió al puerta para observar a la joven de castaña cabellera, parpadeo varias veces sin dar crédito a lo que veía, ella estaba tocando en la oscuridad, solo con la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver la imagen de aquella mujer de cabello largo y de vestido blanco al lado de ella, no tenía sentido. Aquella mujer se giró a mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa muy cálida y luego se desvaneció la imagen dejando a Syaoran demasiado confundido. Pero, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, algo paso por su lado asustándolo y abriendo la puerta por completo, la melodía se detuvo y Sakura se giro por instinto hacia la puerta para saber quien estaba allí, aunque sabía que no lo podría ver. Syaoran se quedó congelado sin saber que hacer ni que decir, ¿Cómo le explicaría a ella que estaba haciendo para que no pensara que la estaba espiando?, pero el hecho de la ceguera de la chica se le vino a la mente y lo hizo sentirse un poco mal, en estos momentos ella parecía completamente sana, pero no era así, no podía ver y no podía saber que estaba pasando a su alrededor por completo. Un maullido los hizo sobresaltarse a ambos.

- ¡Kero-chan! – dijo Sakura agachándose para alzar a un pequeño gato que jugaba entre sus piernas. Syaoran observó al pequeño gato de pelaje amarillo en las manos de la castaña.

- Miau – maulló de nuevo el gato haciendo sonreír a la castaña, quien con dulzura comenzó acariciar el suave pelaje del animalito, el ronroneo del gatito era audible por el silencio que llenaba, la habitación. Syaoran sintió que no encajaba muy bien ahí parado observando, así que decidió marcharse, pero al intentar moverse el pequeño animalito se tensó y gruño, Sakura dirigió sus ojos esmeralda hacia la puerta.

- Debo suponer que eres Li-kun – la voz de la joven dejó de nuevo sin aliento al castaño que la observaba embelesado, no podía creer que alguien tuviese tan melodiosa voz, tan suave y llena de ternura, ella sonrió – Kero-chan solo se poner así cuando ve a un desconocido, de haber sido Tomoyo o Eriol, ya habría saltado hacia ellos para que lo consintieran.

- Parece que tu gato me delató – dijo Syaoran aun sin entrar en la habitación.

- Sigue, sé que estás parado en la puerta observándome… si quieres puedes acompañarme – lo invito Sakura y bajó el rostro sonrojada, no entendía porque había hecho apenas conociéndose y menos después de lo ocurrido esa tarde.

- Bien… yo… puedo explicarlo – dijo algo nervioso Syaoran sin saber como explicar sinceramente que estaba haciendo parado observándola, camino un poco inquieto hacia ella.

- Explicar que – preguntó ella sin entender nada.

- No te estaba espiando, si es lo que crees – soltó el castaño haciendo reír a Sakura, él se sorprendió de lo preciosa que le pareció la risa de aquella joven.

- Nunca se me paso algo así por la mente – contestó ella, sus palabras estaban impregnadas de sinceridad, por lo cual el castaño no pudo refutar su argumento.

- Es solo que me cautivo una melodía y quise saber quien la tocaba, eso es todo – dijo él aunque ella no le había pedido ninguna explicación, Sakura asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole al castaño, lo que causaba que éste se sonrojara, aunque le costaba saber por qué de esa infantil reacción. Notó que ella se corrió un poco y luego lo invitó a sentarse palmeando el espacio que quedaba en el asiento.

- Acompáñame un rato mientras tocó mis piezas favoritas ¿sí? – preguntó ella con amabilidad manteniendo aquella tierna sonrisa, Syaoran no respondió, simplemente se limito a sentarse a su lado en silencio, ella volvió a fijar su mirada en el instrumento que tenían en frente y comenzó a tocar una suave tonada que él no logró reconocer.

- No había escuchado esa melodía antes – comentó él cerrando los ojos mientras la bella melodía lo iba inundando lentamente, ella sonrió complacida porque él notara ello.

- No, la compuse como regalo para mi mamá – contestó Sakura mientras seguía tocando el piano, él asintió con la cabeza aun sin abrir los ojos.

- Es hermosa, esta llena de muchos sentimientos.

- La música transporta los sentimientos, los vuelve melodía, les da un tono, un sonido y hace que la melodía sea armoniosa y agradable, no hay manera de hacer música si no le pones un poco de sentimiento.

- Sabias palabras – musito sorprendido el castaño abriendo de nuevo los ojos ante lo dicho por su acompañante.

- No son mías, en una ocasión mi mamá me las dijo – confeso ella sin dejar de sonreír – me costaba lograr aprender una melodía y no quería rendirme porque quería tocársela a mi padre en navidad como parte de su regalo, mi mamá me vio tan confundida que me dio animo con esas palabras, fue entonces que me concentre en el cariño que sentía por mi papá y practique la canción con ese sentimiento y lo logré, así que siempre tengo muy presente sus palabras.

- Tal vez eso explica por qué no volví a tocar el piano – dijo Syaoran fijando su mirada en las blancas teclas del piano.

- ¿Sabes tocar el piano? – preguntó ella sorprendida y él asintió – me encantaría escucharte tocar una pieza.

- No, hace mucho tiempo que no me acerco a un piano de cola – trató de excusarse, pero ella insistió.

- Por favor, toca solo una pequeña pieza, no tiene que ser completa, déjame escucharte – pidió ella, sus ojos verde llenos de inocencia y curiosidad cautivaron por largo tiempo al castaño, quien no podía apartar su mirada de aquella hermosa joven que tenía al lado, cuando por fin pudo salir del trance, suspiro resignado y comenzó a tocar la única pieza que recordaba.

- Es lo único que recuerdo… por ahora – dijo él mientras seguía tocando la melodía

- Es el Himno de la alegría, ¿no es así? – preguntó la castaña sonriente.

- Sí, acertaste.

- ¿Has escuchado a Chopin? – le preguntó con timidez ella, lo cual sorprendió a Syaoran al ver como ella volvía a acariciar al gato y bajaba la mirada, sonrió al verla de esa manera, tan frágil y hermosa.

- Sí, creo que aun recuerdo una de las melodías de Chopin, déjame intentar – dijo el castaño volviendo a posar sus manos en el piano y comenzando a tocar una melodía que no tenía armonía, pero lentamente Sakura pudo reconocer la pieza, ay que ella la sabía, escuchó con atención las notas y logrando seguir el ritmo colocó sus manos de nuevo en el piano y comenzó a tocar el Nocturne No. 2 in E flat Major junto con Syaoran, quien solo fijo su mirada en ella, sorprendido al escuchar como la música se volvía más suave y hermosa, sin duda aquella joven tenía un don para la música, estuvieron tocando un buen rato ambos concentrados en la música sin importarles nada; cuando ambos finalizaron la melodía la sonrisas en sus rostros transmitían tranquilidad.

- Gracias – la voz de Sakura estaba llena de sentimiento, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas que ella trataba de esconder – hacia mucho tiempo que no tocaba con alguien a mi lado, fue muy especial.

- No, tú fuiste la que le dio más sentido a la melodía, si somos honestos, no la recordaba muy bien como creí.

- Aun así – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo que de nuevo Syaoran se sonrojara – estoy muy agradecida por permitirme tocar esa pieza contigo.

- No… fue nada – dijo Syaoran sin saber que más responderle, una extraña vocecita en su mente le insistía en que la abrazara, pero su lógica le decía que no debía, acababan de conocerse y tal vez la asustaría o algo así.

- Te aseguró que escuché una melodía – la voz de Tomoyo provenía del corredor principal, Sakura se puso de pie haciendo que Kero cayera al suelo – sé que se la he escuchado a Sakura… ¿y sí volvió a bajar sin avisarle a nadie?

- ¡Ay, no! – Sakura camino nerviosa hacia la puerta y luego regreso al piano – si me encuentra aquí me preguntara por qué no fui a cenar.

- Esa puerta – Syaoran señalo la puerta corrediza que estaba al lado derecho del piano - ¿A dónde da?

- Al salón de baile o del té – contestó Sakura, Syaoran se puso de pie y tomo por los hombros a la asustada Sakura, ella al sentir el contacto de sus manos con su piel siento una descarga eléctrica que la sorprendió por completo.

- Escúchame, ¿esa habitación tiene otra salida? – preguntó mientras planeaba como sacar a la castaña de allí sin ser vista, Sakura asintió con la cabeza – bien, ve a ese salón y espera a que ellos entren aquí, trataré de distraerlos mientras tu regresas a tu cuarto ¿de acuerdo?

- Si – acepto ella agradecida por el plan – muchas gracias por ayudarme – agrego mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, de repente el recuerdo de lo ocurrido esa tarde la invadió al tocar el pomo de la puerta.

- Anda, vete ya – la apuro el castaño mientras la observaba detenerse en la puerta.

- Li-kun – dijo ella volteándose a hacia donde estaba parado él – lamento el incidente de esta tarde, en verdad lamento mucho haber entrado en tu cuarto de esa forma yo… lo siento muchísimo – dijo Sakura inclinándose un poco en señal de disculpa, Syaoran la miro sorprendido y una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ella le estaba pidiendo disculpas por su error, ella no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo estaba disculpándose cuando había sido su culpa haberla tratado mal.

- No, no tienes por qué disculparte – dijo él bajando la mirada mientras la culpa lo invadía de nuevo – soy yo el que te debe una disculpa, no debí tratarte así, desahogue todo mi mal humor contigo, cuando tu no tuviste la culpa, en verdad lo siento mucho – dijo aun sin mirarla, Sakura se sorprendió por la disculpa de su amigo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de responder, los pasos ya se escuchaban cerca – es mejor que te apresures o te encontraran aquí.

- Tienes razón… muchas gracias – dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y dedicándole una sonrisa como agradecimiento se escondió en el salón esperando el momento indicado para ir a su habitación.

* * *

Hola, ¡Feliz Navidad! y este es mi regalo de navidad, espero les guste y que dsifruten de esta feista, en fin Kurisumasu omedetou!!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret**

Syaoran tomó de nuevo asiento frente al piano para comenzar a tocar el Himno de la Alegría, ya que era lo que mejor recordaba, la música volvió a inundar el salón haciendo que los pasos se apresuraran más, Sakura escuchaba con los ojos cerrados en la habitación contigua dejándose hechizar por la melodía que tocaba Syaoran. De pronto, la puerta del salón de música se abrió dejando ver a una muy preocupada Tomoyo y a un sorprendido Eriol, el castaño dejó de tocar un poco asustado por la entrada de sus dos amigos, mientras Sakura abría con mucha delicadeza la puerta del salón contiguo. Eriol cerró la puerta tras de sí dándole la señal a Sakura para ir a su cuarto, sin embargo no pudo evitar detenerse frente a esta puerta.

- Muchas gracias Li-kun – murmuró de forma casi inaudible mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro y sin más demoras, camino con cuidado hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Tomoyo miró sorprendida al castaño sentado frente al piano, había jurado que quien estaba tocando el piano era su mejor amiga y no Syaoran. El castaño los observaba exigiéndoles una explicación de por qué habían entrado de esa forma, para poder ganar tiempo y Sakura lograra llegar a su cuarto sin ser vista por nadie; Eriol sonreía observando la escena, lo cual hizo que el castaño se molestara un poco, no lograba entender por qué su amigo mantenía esa sonrisa pícara cada vez que lo veía. La amatista recorrió toda la habitación en silencio como buscando algo, mientras los dos jóvenes la observaban en silencio, pues estaba segura que Sakura era la que había estado tocando, la melodía de Chopin era inconfundible para Tomoyo y sabía que era una de las favoritas de su amiga.

- Pensé que estaban todavía hablando en el comedor.

- Así era, hasta que escuchamos una hermosa melodía y Tomoyo se preocupo.

- Es de noche y es peligroso para ella – se defendió Tomoyo ante el comentario de Eriol.

- Lo sé, pero te dije que no era ella – dijo el ojiazul guiñándole el ojo a su amigo, Syaoran regresó su mirada al piano nervioso ¿era posible que Eriol supiera la verdad?

- Y bien, ¿Qué buscan? – preguntó Syaoran tratando de parecer desinteresado.

- Pensé que Sakura estaba tocando el piano – respondió Tomoyo y encendió la luz de la habitación, Syaoran tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz, ella miro de nuevo preocupada la habitación, pero al ver que no había nadie más que ellos, su rostro mostro una expresión de tranquilidad y le sonrió a Syaoran – de todas formas, no sabía que tocabas el piano.

- No practico muy a menudo – respondió él con el mismo tono desinteresado, Eriol rió por lo bajo enojando a Syaoran - ¿Qué es lo cómico?

- Que para no practicar muy seguido, tocas muy bien – respondió Eriol divertido, Syaoran lo fulmino con la mirada causándole más gracia al ojiazul.

- Ya – respondió de mal humor Syaoran y regreso su mirada a Tomoyo – pues estoy solo, como ven.

- Si, ya lo sé – respondió Tomoyo haciendo un puchero, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron clavándose en Syaoran – ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- Depende – contestó Syaoran temiendo por donde iba la conversación.

- ¿Podrías tocar otra canción? – pidió la amatista ilusionada, Syaoran negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se puso de pie – por favor, quiero escucharte tocar el piano de nuevo, no sabía que eras tan buen músico.

- Porque no lo soy, solo sé algunas piezas nada más, no lo practico mucho – trató de excusare Syaoran, Eriol le dio unas palmadas en la espalda dándole ánimo.

- Vamos Syaoran, deja tu modestia de lado y toca una pieza más – dijo Eriol siguiéndole la idea a la amatista, Syaoran se volteó a mirarlo sin entender por qué Eriol se unía a Tomoyo.

- Eh… esto… - no encontraba ninguna excusa coherente, Eriol lo hizo sentar de nuevo en el banquito frente al piano quitándole toda esperanza de huir.

_- Por favor, toca solo una pequeña pieza, no tiene que ser completa, déjame escucharte – _la voz e imagen de la castaña se le vinieron a la mente al fijar su vista de nuevo en el instrumento, sonrió y colocó sus manos en el teclado recordando la agradable sensación que había sentido cuando ambos habían tocado aquella melodía y con ese sentimiento comenzó a tocar la misma tonada de nuevo.

- Esa canción – musito Tomoyo asombrada y sonriente – Sakura ama esa melodía, estoy segura que si te escuchara tocarla se pondría muy feliz.

- Eso espero – susurró de forma inaudible Syaoran sonriendo, en las escaleras principales, Sakura se había detenido a escuchar de nuevo aquella hermosa melodía que no hacía mucho había tocado a su lado, cerró sus ojos y se dejó inundar de los recuerdos.

- Gracias – murmuró ella sonriente, aferrándose a la baranda y dando pasos lentos para poder llegar pronto a su cuarto.

Kero caminaba a su lado con sigilo acompañándola hasta su cuarto, mientras la castaña trataba de orientarse un poco para dirigirse a su cuarto, su gato se enredaba en sus piernas pidiendo que lo consintiera, ella sonreía ante esto, pero sabía que debía llegar primero a su cuarto que detenerse a consentir a su mascota.

- Vamos Kero, ayúdame un poco – le pidió Sakura entre murmullos a su gato, quien en respuesta maulló y como si le hubiera entendido comenzó a guiarla hasta las escaleras que daban a su habitación – gracias Kero – le dijo al empezar a subir las 7 escaleras que le faltaban para llegar a su habitación.

El aroma inconfundible de sus cosas la lleno de certeza de que por fin estaba en su lugar seguro, en el lugar donde podía esconderse un poco de todo el afán de cada día. Se dejó caer sobre su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar del incidente de esa tarde, aquel nuevo joven parecía alguien muy agradable, pero lo que más le agradaba era que la trataba como si no supiera su problema, como si ella aún pudiera ver, aquel pequeño detalle la hacía sentir muy bien consigo misma y la alentaba a continuar esforzándose para poder volver a vivir sola en su casa. El recuerdo de su casa opaco un poco su felicidad, cerró sus ojos reviviendo en su mente la estructura y color de su casa así como las flores del jardín que su madre tanto cuidaba, esas flores de vivos colores que adornaban la entrada y le daban vida al amarillo pálido de la casa, recordó los tres escalones que debía subir para llegar al porche, pero Kero arruinó su imagen al subirse encima de ella y acomodarse en su estómago, Sakura rió con dulzura por este hecho y comenzó a consentir a su gato que ronroneaba complacido por ello. El silencio que vagamente era interrumpido por el ronroneo de Kero fue invadiendo la habitación junto con el frío de la noche, pero ella parecía no sentirlo, se dedicaba a tratar de escuchar más allá de la quietud de su habitación como el silbido del viento o el movimiento de las hojas debido a éste, sabía que el sueño pronto la sobrecogería y la sumiría en un profundo descanso hasta la mañana siguiente, pero luchaba contra el cansancio tratando de concentrarse. El recuerdo de Syaoran sentado a su lado tocando aquella melodía de Chopin la fue inundando lentamente, aunque no sabía como era a pesar de las mil explicaciones y descripciones de Tomoyo, su mente agregó a la imagen un joven de castaños cabellos a su lado, sabía que su rostro era un misterio y sonrió ante la curiosidad que esto le despertaba ¿Cómo sería el rostro de Syaoran Li? Aunque por ahora era un misterio para ella quería poder descubrirlo, poder conocer verdaderamente su rostro, de repente la imagen en su mente cambió dando paso a la misma habitación decorada con el hermoso piano de cola negro, pero no estaba ella sentada tocando, sino aquel misterioso joven. La melodía que tocaba le era familiar, pero no logró identificarla, alguien la llamaba por su nombre y sintió como se hundía más el colchón.

- Sakura-chan – repitió la voz obligándola abrir los ojos – si te vas a quedar dormida, al menos ponte una cobija, está haciendo frío.

- Tomoyo-chan – musito perezosamente Sakura - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte, claro está – contestó animadamente la amatista regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga – no puedo permitir que vayas a dormir sin comer algo.

- Pero, Tomoyo-chan… - de inmediato se sentó sobre su cama haciendo que Kero se bajara de ella y se acomodara en la cama – en serio no…

- No tienes que bajar al comedor – le explico Tomoyo y la castaña escuchó los pasos de varias personas entrando a su habitación – hoy comerás aquí y yo te acompañare.

- Tomoyo-chan – volvió a decir su nombre un poco sorprendida, Tomoyo corrió una mesa hacia Sakura y dio la orden para que le sirvieran la comida, Sakura esperaba en silencio aún asombrada.

- Ahora sí, puedes comer.

- Muchas gracias, pero en verdad no tengo hambre – dijo Sakura apenada, Tomoyo suspiro y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña.

- Tienes que comer algo Sakurita, no puedo permitir que te acuestes sin comer algo – respondió Tomoyo ante el rechazo de Sakura, la castaña quiso decir algo, pero su estómago la delató – ¿ya ves? Sí tienes hambre.

- El olor de la comida me abrió el apetito – se explico Sakura fijando su vista en donde suponía estaba el plato, tanteo con delicadeza la mesa buscando los cubiertos, tomó la cuchara y la hundió en la sopa caliente.

- Sakura-chan – Tomoyo la distrajo mientras pasaba el líquido, en verdad la sopa estaba deliciosa y su estómago le agradeció que lo alimentara, Sakura rió dejando un poco perdida a Tomoyo.

- Dime – dijo Sakura dejando de reír.

- ¿de qué te ríes?

- Es que… en verdad tenía hambre – respondió con timidez ella, luego ambas rieron divertidas por ello.

- Conozco a tu estómago amiga – comentó en broma Tomoyo, Sakura rió de nuevo por aquel comentario y tomó otra cucharada – sin embargo, eso no era lo que quería preguntarte.

- ¿Ah? – Sakura sabía lo que se venía a continuación, pero deseaba retrasarlo lo más que pudiera.

- Me preocupe un poco al no verte en el comedor esta tarde, Eriol me dijo que no tenías hambre y por eso no habías bajado, pero pensé… por alguna razón creí que no habías bajado por algo más.

- Tomoyo-chan – la castaña buscó a tientas la mano de su amiga quien inmediatamente se la estrechó – no pasó nada, simplemente no tenía hambre.

- Entonces… explícame el hecho de que fuera Eriol quien me avisara – le replico Tomoyo preocupada, Sakura suspiro.

- Eriol vino a saludarme y me pidió que lo acompañara, así que le dije que no tenía hambre y le pedí el favor que me disculpara en el comedor – respondió Sakura tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, nunca se le había dado mentir, pero en esta ocasión tenía que ocultarle a su amiga la verdad de porqué no había bajado a comer.

- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo estrechando con más fuerza la mano de su amiga, Sakura siguió comiendo en silencio - ¿sabes? Hoy me asuste un poco después de la comida, Syaoran se marchó y pensé que estaría en su habitación, así que me sorprendió encontrarlo tocando en la sala de música, por un minuto pensé que eras tú.

- ¿Ah, sí? – comentó Sakura y tomó otra cucharada.

- Sí, jamás pensé que Syaoran tocara tan bien el piano como tú, por eso te dije que me confundió y me asuste, ya que es de noche y es peligroso para ti.

- Tomoyo… para mí siempre es de noche – le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa triste, la amatista bajó la mirada ante la respuesta de su amiga.

- Lo siento – musito Tomoyo, mientras Sakura continuaba comiendo tratando de evitar que las lágrimas mostraran su tristeza – no quería recordártelo.

- No te preocupes, siempre estará presente ese detalle – dijo la castaña aun sin mirar a la amatista.

- Esto… eh… ¿te gustó la comida? – preguntó Tomoyo en un intento de cambiar el tema, Sakura asintió con la cabeza – me alegra mucho, no sabía si todo había quedado bien.

- ¿No es lo mismo que cenaste tú? – preguntó confundida la castaña dejando en espera la siguiente cucharada llena de sopa, Tomoyo rió despreocupadamente para luego contestarle.

- Sí, sí, es lo mismo – dijo aun sin dejar de reír, Sakura no entendía que estaba pasando para que le causara tanta gracia a Tomoyo, pero decidió seguir comiendo antes de que se enfriaran los alimentos.

- Delicioso – comentó Sakura terminando la comida, Tomoyo la miró entusiasmada.

- Bueno, me alegra que te gustara.

- Tomoyo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – bajó su rostro mientras jugaba con sus manos mostrando su nerviosismo, la amatista la miró sorprendida y asintió con la cabeza - ¿puedo?

- Ah… sí, sí – respondió Tomoyo al haber olvidado la ceguera de su amiga, la castaña entrelazo sus manos y levantando su rostro de nuevo, soltó la pregunta.

- Tomoyo-chan… ¿Cómo es Li-kun?

- Sakurita… - respondió asombrada Tomoyo por lo que le pedía su amiga – ya te describí como era.

- Por favor, descríbelo de nuevo – pidió la castaña sonriéndole a la amatista.

- De acuerdo – suspiró sin entender porqué su amiga se mostraba tan interesada en saber como era su amigo y sin hacer esperar más a su amiga, repitió la descripción que le había dado esa tarde.

* * *

Syaoran acompañó a Eriol a la puerta, después de haberles tocado unas cuantas piezas más en el piano por petición de sus amigos, se habían despedido de la amatista, quien seguía preocupada por la castaña y había desaparecido del salón sin más dejándolos solos. Durante un buen rato habían estado hablando de trivialidades, ya que Syaoran había decidido tragarse las preguntas sobre la castaña para no darle posibilidad de broma a Eriol, sin embargo, el ojiazul lo miraba con picardía y hacía comentarios que dejaban perdido al castaño. Seguían parados frente a la puerta conversando sobre los estudios, pero sin previo aviso, Eriol se quedó en silencio con la mirada fija en la ventana cerca de la puerta, Syaoran no entendía que bicho le había picado a su amigo para haberse callado de repente y poner una expresión tan seria, fijó su vista en el mismo punto que su amigo y logró divisar una sombra.

- Mejor me voy – dijo Eriol sin quitar su vista del oscuro paisaje.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Syaoran al escuchar el tono de seriedad en la voz de su amigo, sin embargo este no respondió, simplemente miró hacia el segundo piso con la preocupación atisbando en sus ojos.

- Nada – respondió regresando su mirada al castaño y sonriéndole como si nada hubiera sucedido – nos vemos mañana.

- Eriol – lo llamó Syaoran al ver como el ojiazul caminaba hacia la puerta con tranquilidad – dime que pasó.

- Nada – respondió él sin girarse a ver a Syaoran, levantó su mano en signo de despedida – nos vemos – y sin decir más cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Syaoran regresó su mirada preocupado hacia el árbol donde había divisado la sombra, estaba seguro que era una mujer por lo largo del cabello, pero así como le pareció ver algo, pudo no haber visto nada. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y tener en cuenta que necesitaba un descanso, así que subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su habitación sin poder apartar de su mente aquella sombra y la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – se preguntó mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y tenía el presentimiento de que Eriol sabía más de lo que aparentaba, su amigo sabía mucho más de lo que solía hacerle creer, revolvió su cabello confundido y tratando de encontrar una explicación coherente, se quedó dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret**

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – se preguntó mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y tenía el presentimiento de que Eriol sabía más de lo que aparentaba, su amigo sabía mucho más de lo que solía hacerle creer, revolvió su cabello confundido y tratando de encontrar una explicación coherente, se quedó dormido.

El hermoso árbol de cerezo cobijado bajo el resplandor de la luna albergaba bajo sus ramas rosadas a una hermosa joven de castaños cabellos hasta los hombros, sus ojos de color verde como la esmeralda suplicaban por ayuda, el kimono de color rosa y encajes blancos que llevaba la chica la hacía ver como una princesa, a pesar de la magnificencia de su imagen , su rostro mostraba su angustia y dolor, sus manos juntas en su pecho rogaban por un milagro, un fuerte viento levantó las flores del árbol moviendo también el castaño cabello de la hermosa joven, de repente sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia el suelo, sus labios pronunciaron una palabra antes de perder completamente la consciencia que lo hizo reaccionar "_Sálvame" _y pudo notar aquel hilo de sangre que emanaba de su abdomen meintras caí por fin al suelo_._

Syaoran despertó asustado, su respiración sonaba agitada y le costaba respirar, llevó sus manos a la cabeza para limpiar el frío sudar que empapaba su frente, estaba confundido y asustado a la misma vez, aquel sueño parecía muy real, aquella joven de ojos esmeralda le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía pensar con claridad, en el sueño él no podía hacer nada, solo sentía como lo sujetaban de sus brazos sin oportunidad para escaparse y correr a la persona que lo esperaba en el cerezo, había caído de rodillas en un intento por zafarse, pero todo era inútil. Enredo sus manos en su cabello lleno de dudas y aquella extraña sensación de vació que lo acompañaba desde que había despertado, el silencio de la habitación solo era interrumpido por su agitada respiración que trataba de calmar para poder descansar un poco, pero le fue imposible. Tomó su celular y buscó desesperadamente el número de ella, sin embargo, no tuvo el valor para llamarla, volvió a dejar su celular en la mesita de noche y centró su mirada en el techo.

- Tengo que dormir un poco – se dijo a sí mismo tratando de apaciguar su respiración – necesito dormir un poco.

Sakura abrió sus ojos por costumbre al escuchar el piar de los pájaros en su ventana, como siempre la oscuridad la acompañaba en su despertar como en todos los momentos de su vida después del accidente, solo en los sueños podía realmente ver algo, aquellas imágenes de mundos fantásticos, de lugares imposibles y cosas inusuales, ese mundo en el que solo podía realmente ver algo distinto a la negra oscuridad de todos los días. Llevó sus manos a los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que se le escapaban y en ese instante cayó en la cuenta de que estaba llorando, sin embargo no recordaba por qué.

_- Tal vez tuviste un mal sueño hijita_ – la voz de su madre resonó en su consciencia haciéndola sonreír – _no te asustes, aquí estoy_.

- Lo sé mamá… lo sé – respondió a la soledad de la habitación, podía sentirla a su lado a pesar de que ya no estaba, podía escucharla aunque ya no se encontraba con ella, en todo momento recordaba las palabras de su madre y lo vivido con ella, como si eso la ayudara a entender que no estaba sola.

- Miau – el maullido de su gato la hizo levantarse de inmediato, por el completo silencio que percibía en la casa, sabía que aún no era hora de levantarse y debían ser las 5 o 6 de la mañana, Kero rasguñaba la puerta del cuarto con el deseo de salir a comer un poco, Sakura lo conocía demasiado bien y además, ya estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a esa hora.

- Espérame un poco más Kero, voy a arreglarme y te llevo a desayunar un poco – le pidió Sakura acariciando el lomo del animalito que maulló como afirmativa, ella le sonrió mientras se dirigía al baño para arreglarse.

Como todos los días, su rutina comenzó sin ningún cambio, el agua caliente la ayudaba a no sentir el frío de la mañana y a calentarla un poco más, ya había aprendido a distinguir la textura de las telas de su ropa y podía decidir que ponerse cada día con solo tocar la prenda, la mayoría de su ropa eran vestidos o kimonos diseñados por Tomoyo especialmente para ella, Sakura solía usarlos muy a menudo para darle gusto a su amiga, pero ese día había decidido colocarse una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, suponía que el color era pastel pues eran sus tonos preferidos, pero nunca estaba segura de que color era o que usaba… se coloco una blusa de cuello bandeja y mangas cortas que supuso combinaba con la falda y colocándose unas sandalias arreglo su cabello largo en una cola de caballo. Sin más, abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras escuchaba a su gato correr escaleras abajo directo al comedor, como solía ser su costumbre, recorrió en silencio la segunda planta de la inmensa mansión tocando cada cosa y recordando como solía ser cuando ella veía, comparándola con las descripciones que Tomoyo le daba de todo, ya reconocía más de la mitad de la casa y podía ubicarse con solo tocar algo y reconocer algún detalle, era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa pues era un avance hacia su meta principal. Con cuidado y en silencio, sosteniéndose fuertemente de la baranda, bajo las escaleras principales que llevaban al primer piso donde pudo escuchar a Kero gruñir, la castaña acelero el paso para saber que tensaba a su mascota, sin embargo el miedo crecía en su interior al pensar quien podría estar allá abajo, pues ella, no podría hacer mucho para detener a quien sea que fuera esa persona que molestaba a Kero, su ceguera no le permitiría ser de ayuda. Se detuvo en el último escalón que daba al piso, indecisa, sin saber que debía hacer. Kero seguía gruñendo asustando más a la castaña, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al barandal y sus piernas temblaban, trató de calmar su respiración, pero le fue imposible, el miedo a lo desconocido la detenía, no podía moverse.

- Miau – por inercia sus piernas se movieron en dirección del maullido y al llegar al corredor que daba a la cocina escuchó una voz masculina que la hizo paralizarse sin poder hacer más.

Había dormido solo dos horas después de haberse despertado por aquel sueño tan extraño, y no hallaba la forma de poder descansar otro tanto, al menos le reconfortaba saber que era sábado y podía descansar todo el día, tenía hasta el lunes para descansar y prepararse para su nueva vida. Sabiendo que era inútil seguir intentando dormir, se puso de pie y tomando un pantalón azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca de mangas largas se encamino al baño para arreglarse.

El agua fría lo hizo despertarse por completo perdiendo el último chance de soñar hasta las 8 de la mañana, el cielo se aclaraba lentamente así como el frío aumentaba, abrió la llave del agua caliente para suavizar un poco el agua fría y no se enfermara, en verdad no deseaba eso.

Salió ya arreglado del baño y bajó al primer piso para reconocer de nuevo la casa por su cuenta. No podía negar que aquella mansión era realmente espaciosa, por no decir gigantesca, pero estaba acostumbrado a lugares grandes, como su casa. Mientras se dirigía al salón de música pudo observar como un rayo amarillo bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina velozmente, la curiosidad lo lleno por completo y no pudo evitar seguir la trayectoria para llegar a la puerta de la cocina donde pudo contemplar al gato comer tranquilamente en el pequeño plato que había en el suelo cerca de la salida. Al ver que era aquel gato quisquilloso decidió retirarse, pero ya era tarde, el pequeño animalito había clavado sus ojos en él y gruñía a la vez que los pelos de su lomo se erizaban. Syaoran dio un paso hacia atrás un poco extrañado por el odio que aquel gato sentía por él y buscó la manera de salir corriendo sin hacer mucho ruido, el gato maulló llamando su atención de nuevo.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – la dulce voz que preguntó al otro lado del pasillo hizo que Syaoran perdiera su interés por escapar de la furia del gato que lo amenazaba. Pudo notar el miedo en la voz de la castaña y como sus manos temblaban al lado y lado de su cuerpo, se veía demasiado frágil de esa manera.

- Lamento si la desperté – dijo de inmediato Syaoran girándose a mirar a la joven que parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier instante, Syaoran camino hacia ella tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y poder calmar a la castaña.

¿Li-kun? – preguntó Sakura sin estar muy segura de haber reconocido la voz, esa era su única pista.

- Sí, soy yo – contestó el castaño notando inmediatamente como su afirmativa calmaba de inmediato a la joven, Syaoran no podía apartar sus ojos de la castaña, se veía hermosa de esa manera, lucía muy diferente a la persona que había conocido el día anterior, pero seguía siendo deslumbrante - ¿Qué hace a esta hora levantada? Se supone que no debe esforzarse demasiado – comento él lleno de curiosidad por saber que hacía Sakura levantada y deambulando sola por la casa.

- Es cierto, si Tomoyo me ve y se entera que esta es mi rutina me regañaría terriblemente – contestó Sakura sonriéndole a su acompañante – es por eso que te pido no le digas nada – hizo una pausa y Syaoran pudo ver que ella se sonrojaba ligeramente – ¿puedo tratarte con más confianza? – preguntó bajando sus ojos esmeralda y clavándolos en el piso.

- Con una condición – respondió el castaño ella asintió con timidez – que yo también pueda.

- Trato hecho – dijo ella emocionada extendiendo su mano hacia él, Syaoran sonrió al ver la reacción de la joven y tomó su mano. Una extraña descarga eléctrica recorrió a los dos castaños en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, sin embargo ninguno hizo ademan de soltarse, ambos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos sobre el otro.

- Miau – el maullido asustó a los dos castaños haciendo que soltaran sus manos, Syaoran no sabía que decirle a la castaña y Sakura no sabía donde meterse, podía sentir sus mejillas completamente calientes y por lo tanto rojas. Pero, no tuvo tiempo de huir ni de decir algo, su estómago le pedía comida haciéndola quedar aún peor, Syaoran rió al escuchar el sordo sonido que le pedía comida a su amiga.

- Parece que tienes hambre – musito un poco más tranquilo.

- Sí – aceptó ella apenada y bajando la mirada.

- Si quieres puedo preparar el desayuno, también tengo hambre – comentó con desinterés el castaño, Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendida por el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

- Vale… - titubeo en su respuesta preguntándose si sería correcto dejar que él cocinara.

- Sé cocinar platos exquisitos – se elogió Syaoran haciendo sonreír a la castaña- en serio.

- No puedo decir que tenga igual suerte en la cocina, me ha costado un poco aprender a cocinar, pero me gustaría probar tu sazón.

- Entonces… las damas primero – dijo Syaoran dándole el paso a Sakura quien entró en la cocina.

Los dos castaños comenzaron a preparar su desayuno haciendo el menor ruido posible, aunque no podían evitar reírse y molestarse mientras mezclaban los ingredientes y batían la yema de los huevos. Kero se enredaba en las piernas de su dueña de vez en cuando llamando su atención y siempre se ponía a la defensiva cada vez que Syaoran trataba de acercarse a Sakura, sin embargo el castaño trataba de ignorar al celoso animal que lo vigilaba en silencio.

- ¿Cómo va el desayuno? – preguntó Sakura curiosa por probar la comida, el aroma que provenía del plato que Syaoran había colocado frente a ella le hacía agua la boca.

- Solo falta una cosa – murmuro Syaoran acercándose a Sakura y colocando el jugo de naranja al lado de los deliciosos huevos en tortilla que había preparado, y en otro plato tres panqueques cubiertos de miel, Sakura sonrió.

- ¿ya?

- Listo – musito Syaoran y Sakura tomó el tenedor con rapidez ansiosa de probar la comida, Syaoran observó en silencio como su amiga se llevaba el bocado al aboca y veía como lo disfrutaba - ¿Cómo está?

- ¡Exquisito! – contestó emocionada la castaña y llevó otro bocado a la boca, Syaoran sintiéndose satisfecho con eso comenzó su desayuno mirando de reojo a la castaña que disfrutaba cada bocado como si fuera el último.

- Me gustaría poder saborearlo como tú – musito Syaoran mirando su comida – con tanta tranquilidad y emoción, como si fuese lo más exquisito que hayas probado.

- Y lo es – contestó Sakura – muy pocas veces una persona tan amable como tú se ofrece a preparar el desayuno y me permite ayudarle, hacía mucho tiempo que no me había sentido tan útil como hoy… además cuando lo pierdes todo… es muy común que aprendas la lección

- Yo…

- Nunca sabes que pasará el día de mañana, tampoco sabes que harás… ni que perderás, cuando una tragedia sucede es cuando reaccionas y te das cuenta que no sabes que vendrá y debes disfrutar cada instante…

Syaoran fijó sus ojos en la silueta de su acompañante, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas en el pecho, no sonreía como antes y un aura de tristeza emanaba de ella, él quiso reconfortarla, rodearla con sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no sabíamos que iba a pasar mañana, pero lo superarían… sin embargo se contuvo sonrojándose por aquella idea tan inconsciente para él, apenas si se conocían. A pesar de todo, aquellas palabras de la joven estaban impregnadas de sinceridad, él sabía que lo decía por experiencia, al observarla de esa manera Syaoran recordó la chica de su sueño la cual se encontraba en la misma posición que Sakura, él movió su cabeza tratando de no recordar aquella horrible pesadilla; Sakura volvió abrir sus ojos tratando de contener la tristeza, no quería molestar a su nuevo amigo y tampoco dañarle el desayuno.

- Jamás pensé que escucharía palabras tan sabias de alguien tan joven.

- Gracias – contestó Sakura sonriendo con tristeza.

- Sin embargo, parece que le pesara una culpa enorme ya que sus palabras están cargadas de mucha tristeza, sabias sí… pero, demasiado tristes.

- La vida no siempre te trata con un paño de seda Li-kun – contestó la castaña sin levantar la mirada hacia su acompañante, sabía que estaba a su lado por la cercanía de su voz, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar la conversación.

- Es cierto, a unos les va peor que a otros, pero depende de cada uno volverse a parar…

- Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo – lo interrumpió ella dejándolo con la palabra en la boca – pero no es fácil comenzar de cero… y sin tu familia.

- Kinomoto… yo no quería… - Sakura levantó el rostro apenada al ver al punto que había llevado la conversación.

- Discúlpame Li-kun si te moleste un poco, me deje llevar por el tema y… en verdad no quería incomodarte con esto yo… - Syaoran coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña sonriendo al ver los cambios de humor en esa chica.

- No te preocupes, mejor terminemos de desayunar que frió no sabe muy rico.

- De acuerdo – dijo Sakura regresando sus ojos a donde suponía estaba su plato, comieron de nuevo en silencio, sin embargo Sakura sentía curiosidad por algo dicho por Syaoran – Li-kun… ¿puedo preguntarte… por qué dijiste que te gustaría saborear la comida como yo?

- Eh… - ambos se quedaron en silencio, el castaño no sabía que responder a la pregunta, no quería sonar un deprimido por estar lejos de casa, pero tampoco quería mentirle a aquella chica que era tan honesta en todo lo que decía – tal vez te incomode.

- No importa, yo te acabo de incomodar.

Es simplemente que… desde hace unos 6 o 7 años no he podido disfrutar nada y me gustaría poder ser más sencillo como tú, sonríes por todo y te diviertes con detalles a veces imperceptibles… mientras que a mí me ha costado sonreír durante estos últimos años.

- Pero ha vuelto a sonreír.

Si… - Syaoran se detuvo antes de agregar la frase "después de haberla conocido".

- Me alegra eso – dijo Sakura girando su rostro hacia él, aquella dulce sonrisa desbordaba ternura y bondad – no es fácil sonreír, pero no es imposible, simplemente tienes que aprender a valorar lo sencillo de la vida, lo que realmente perdura y nos hace felices al final.

- Me gustaría saber donde puedo aprender eso – dijo él tratando de imprimirle sarcasmo a la frase, pero le fue imposible al estar tan concentrado en aquella sonrisa.

- Bien, yo podría ayudarte – se ofreció Sakura y notó como su mejillas se teñían de carmín – no es difícil.

- Usted acaba de decir que…

- Creo que me pidió dejar que me tratara con más confianza – le recalcó Sakura, Syaoran quiso agregar algo, pero ella continuo – podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, yo puedo ayudarte a sonreír con sinceridad, no te digo que sea pronto y que será gracias a mí, ya que todo depende exclusivamente de ti, pero puedo ser un apoyo para que comiences.

- Suena interesante – sonrió divertido el castaño ante la propuesta de la joven, sería interesante poder conocer aquella misteriosa chica y a la vez ver cuan cierto era lo que ella decía.

- No puedo asegurarte que yo también sonría siempre llena de tranquilidad y sinceridad, pero una sonrisa a veces es el remedio a muchos de los males… pero, no a todos.

- Creo que aceptaré tu ayuda.

- Bien, entonces que sea un trato – dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano hacia Li, él sonrió divertido con la actitud alegre de la castaña y de nuevo junto su mano con la de ella.

- Pero… ¿yo en qué te ayudaría?

- Ya lo verás – respondió ella poniéndose de pie, Syaoran la imitó sin entender su respuesta - ¿estás muy ocupado?

- No, hoy no tengo nada que hacer por ahora – contestó él pensando en su horario del día, no tenía nada importante que hacer.

- De acuerdo ¿quieres acompañarme? – preguntó ella con inocencia, Syaoran se sonrojo y bajó la mirada.

- Si… supongo que no hay problema – contestó, sin embargo aquella sensación de que alguien los estaba observando hizo que buscara con la mirada el lugar tratando de encontrarlo sin obtener resultado – igual que en ese momento.

- ¿sucede algo? – Syaoran notó que su acompañante debía percibir lo mismo que él, pues miraba hacia todos los lugares y parecía nerviosa.

- No… no es nada – Syaoran volvió a echar un vistazo al lugar antes de moverse hacia la chica – mejor guíame a donde vas a ir.

- Gracias por acompañarme – dijo ella y tomando la mano del castaño se encamino hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Kero se quedó observando hacia el árbol de cerezos gigante que se observaba en el fondo del jardín mientras gruñía a la nada, una de las ramas gruesas del cerezo se movió como si alguien se hubiera sentado en esta y una extraña silueta de mujer si dibujo entre las flores.

* * *

Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero el colegio me ha dejado extenuada, hay demasiado trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir, pero tratare de sacar un tiempito para no dejar la historia tan colgada... ojala este capitulo haya quedado chevere y espero que les guste. Suerte!!


End file.
